Khorne
thumb|300pxKhorne -'' Bóg Chaosu, który jest najstarszym a zarazem jednym z najpotężniejszych bytów zamieszkujących Osnowę. Khorne zwany również Krwawym Bogiem oraz Władcą Czaszek jest gniewnym i morderczym władcą bitwy będącym uosobieniem rzezi, dominacji, gniewu oraz nieuzasadnionego mordu w najczystszej postaci, którego ryk wściekłości odbija się echem po całej galaktyce. Khorne jest patronem szkarłatnej dzikości, bezlitosnego starcia i okrzyku walki. W jego imieniu bez przerwy jest przelewana krew niezliczonych istnień a ich czaszki są składane w ofierze przez zastępy wojowników i szaleńców, którzy świadomie lub nie sycą Pana Wściekłości zarówno mordem i bitewnym szałem, ale i dzikim uporem i walką do końca z silniejszymi przeciwnikami. Największym pragnieniem Khorna jest pogrążenie galaktyki w wiecznym konflikcie i utopienie jej w krwi każdej żywej istoty, nie pozostawiając nic prócz gór zbudowanych z czaszek jego ofiar. thumbPodobnie jak wszystkie byty zamieszkujące królestwo Chaosu również Khorne dzieli z nimi ten sam początek w czasie, którego esencja i myśli trylionów istnień na przestrzeni tysiącleci połączyły się tworząc byt, który później stanie się jednym z Bogów Chaosu. Jednakże bezpośrednia przyczyna jego narodzin nie jest do końca znana i pozostaje tematem spekulacji Wyznawców Niszczycielskich Mocy, którzy od wieków debatują na genezą Boga Krwi. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Khorne wywołał instynktowną myśl chwycenia przez prymitywną istotę kamienia i roztrzaskaniu głowy towarzysza w napadzie wściekłości wywołując spiralę przemocy, która swoją mocą nasyciła Osnowę a tym samym Khorna. Inni sugerują, że to właśnie pierwszy impuls furii tchnął w czystą esencję żyje tworząc Krwawego Boga, który później ucieleśniał gniew stanowiący część wszystkich śmiertelnych serc. Prawda jednak nie obchodzi wiernych Khornowi nie dbając o takie nieistotne detale, ponieważ odwraca to uwagę od tego co się naprawdę liczy czyli rozlew krwi. Mimo, że umysł śmiertelnika nie jest w stanie pojąć oraz w pełni oddać istotę jaką jest Khorne, to jego wyobrażenie jest niemal identyczne w całej galaktyce. Władca Czaszek jest przedstawiany jako tytaniczny wojownik posiadający setki metrów wysokości. Ma jednak twarz dzikiego, warczącego psa jednak jego powykręcane rysy są prawie ukryte przez straszliwy hełm ozdobiony czaszkami zdobywców.Całe umięśnione ciało Khorna jest pokryte ścieżkami nakładających się płyt pancerza z mosiądzu i poczerniałego żelaza. Khorne spoczywa na potężnym Tronie Czaszek usadowionego na szczycie rosnącej góry trofeów odzwierciedlając zwycięstwa jego wyznawców celebrując chwałę Khorna, lecz nigdy nie gasząc pragnienia krwi oraz śmierci. Obok Khorna leży wielki dwuręczny miecz, legendarne ostrze znane jako Koniec Wszystkiego jest zdolne do unicestwienia całej armii jednym ciosem a nawet przerwać barierę między Osnową a rzeczywistością. Święto liczbą Khorna jest osiem to też wszystko co związane jest z Khornem musi być podporządkowane właśnie tej liczbie. Począwszy od rytuałów aż na nieskończonych legionach skończywszy. Stosunki z rodzeństwem Khorne jest najsilniejszym z Wielkiej Czwórki Chaosu a przy tym pozostaje najaktywniejszym graczem w rywalizacji o przestrzeń realną. Pomimo tego Khorne nie cierpi swojego rodzeństwa żyjącego wraz z nim w Osnowie. Największym jego wrogiem jest Slaanesh, którego Khorne nienawidzi. Delikatna zmysłowość i piękno są obrazą dla dzikiego instynktu wojownika Khorna. Wyznawcy Krwawego Boga uważają, że ich obowiązkiem wobec swojego pana jest zbieranie czaszek i wzniecanie krwawych konfliktów wszędzie gdzie jest to możliwe podczas gdy słudzy Księcia Rozkoszy podążają jedynie, za swoimi pragnieniami w poszukiwaniu doznań i rozkoszy. Z tego powodu spotkanie się obu kultów zazwyczaj kończy się starciem puki jedna ze stron nie zdominuje drugiej. Khorne choć uznaje używanie Psioniki oraz spiskowanie w ukryciu za tchórzostwo i brak honoru czuje lekki respekt wobec Pana Intryg Tzeentcha. Mimo iż krew Psioników jest szczególnie pożądana przez Khorna to intrygi oraz spiski sług Władcy Zmian doprowadzają do wielu niszczycielskich wojen i konfliktów, które sycą Boga Krwi. Dzięki tej zależności kultyści obu Bogów Chaosu łączą siły wysyłając swoje legiony na wojnę. Tego typu sojusze są jednak kruche i po pewnym czasie oraz osiągnięciu swoich celów te dwa aspekty Chaosu znowu zaczynają walczyć miedzy sobą. Wieczna wojna W całej galaktyce, na każdym świecie i w każdej chwili konflikt kierował przebiegiem wydarzeń. To właśnie konflikt sprawia, że jedne gatunki dominowały nad innymi, kiedy to jedni triumfowali podczas gdy pokonani odchodzili w zapomnienie. Jak wiele istniało konfliktów tak wiele jest ich źródeł, które rozpalają je na nowo. Nienawiść, zazdrość, przewaga, głód, rywalizacja, sport, ambicja, władza a nawet proste, wrodzone pragnienie dominacji wszystkich istot sprawia, że konflikt jest nieunikniony i nie było czasu ani miejsca, które były od niego wolne. Nawet rasy, które uważały siebie za oświecone i pokojowe nie mogły uciec od podstawowej prawdy, że bez konfliktu nie dojdzie do ich postępu a nowe i ambitne pomysły pozostaną uśpione na wieki. Ofiary i beneficjenci konfliktu nie są ograniczone do wyłaniania się jedynie z prostych zmagań. W największej skali całe systemy rządów, kultury a nawet i całe cywilizacje niszczone są przez silniejsze twory podobnie łatwo co drapieżnik zabijający swoją małą ofiarę. To przez konflikt potężni zwyciężają a słabi upadają. Na pierwotnym poziome konflikt to przetrwanie jednej rzeczy kosztem innej. Khorne to ucieleśnienie konfliktu w jego najgwałtowniejszej formie i dlatego jest wieczny i wszechobecny. ''thumb|center|300px W każdym zakątku galaktyki i w każdej epoce wszyscy odczuwali wpływ Pana Wojny. Jego obecność miała i nadal ma wpływ na każdą konfrontację zarówno te wynikające z niesnasek między dwoma skrybami jak i miażdżące wojny obejmujące całą galaktykę. Sięgając ze swojego Tronu Czaszek poza swoją domenę do rzeczywistości Khorne dotyka największych konfliktów. Popycha je do przodu, aby te mogły rosnąć. Skłania ludzi do odebrania rywalom tego czego nie mają siły zatrzymać rozpalając w nich ogień wrogości. Instynkt przemocy jest konieczny we wrogim wszechświecie będąc chwalonym przez obrońców lub wyzwolicieli. Wiele społeczeństw musi dosłownie walczyć o przetrwanie i wielbią swoich członków a także posiadane przez nich zdolności do obrony siebie i innych. Tak więc żołnierze, dowódcy i struże prawa jak i ci z najszlachetniejszymi intencjami zaczynają powoli zsuwać się w objęcia Khorna. Pragnienie ochrony swoich bliskich wypacza się stopniowo w determinację by walczyć przeciwko tym, którzy im grożą a władze wzywają do wyrządzenia szkody osobom wskazanym jako niepożądane. Pod sztandarami ochrony rozpoczynają się wojny, które pochłaniają całe populacje pozbawiając tym samym życia miliardy istnień radując Khorne gdyż dzięki temu jego moc rośnie. Źródło mocy Krew dla większości jest po prostu płynem biologicznym, który stanowi część życia organicznego, jednak ci, którzy widzą nie tylko to co przyziemne wiedzą, że krew to coś o wiele więcej. Krew jest energią, wściekłością, niekończącą się furią, ale przede wszystkich jest ona źródłem siły, dla Władcy Szkarłatnej Rzezi, ponieważ nic nie raduje tak Khorna jak swobodny przepływ życiowej energii. Krew i przemoc jest dla Władcy Wojen tym czym dla żywej istoty jest chleb i woda. Tak jak śmiertelnicy potrzebują pokarmu by przetrwać tak Khorne potrzebuje konfliktów, by istnieć jednak apetyt boga jest straszliwy i nienasycony. Z tego też powodu wyznawcy Khorna muszą nieustannie składać krwawe sakramenty przy pomocy topora wydzierającego w gniewie posokę a ci którzy nie poświęcają każdej chwili na składanie ofiar narażają się na gniew ich pana i sami mogą się nią stać. Zatem wola Khorna jest jasna: zabij, zabij i jeszcze raz zabij, gdyż każde wzniecione wściekłością zabrane życie zwiększa moc Krwawego Boga. Jednakże odosobnione akty brutalności i mordu nie są w stanie utrzymać płynności krwawych rzek ani ponieść jego tronu wyżej na kopcu czaszek w jego królestwie. Nie mogą podsycić ognia bezgranicznej furii, która istnieje w samym centrum jego istoty. Khorne domaga się rzezi na skalę planetarną, morderst całych gatunków a przede wszystkim wielkich i brutalnych bitew, aby krew zebrana w ich wyniku zwiększyła dała mu siłę i ułatwiła rozprzestrzenianie się jego wpływu po galaktyce. Żeby sprostać oczekiwaniom Khorna hordy wojowników rozrywają ciała każdej żywej istoty w tym zarówno wrogów jak i siebie nawzajem plamiąc szkarłatną krwią ziemię na tysiącach światów, gdyż Pan Czaszek nie dba o to skąd pochodzi krew, ważne by płynęła niekończonymi się strumieniami wprost do jego domeny. Królestwo Khorna thumb|252pxDomena Khorna jest miejscem w Osnowie, w której to słowo Khorna jest prawem a wojna istnieje nieprzerwanie od milionów lat i tylko największy szaleńcy mogą nazwać to miejsce koszmarów rajem. Chociaż pola bitwy w Królestwie Chaosu są wypełnione Demo ale w tej przeklętej krainie kryje się coś więcej niż tylko przesiąknięte krwią równiny pełne walczących demonów. Przemoc i rozpacz są nieustannymi towarzyszami podróży dla każdej nieszczęsnej duszy.Każdy złowrogi piekło prowadzi do innego, bardziej ponurego niż poprzednie. W sercu tego wszystkiego Khorn patrzy ze swojego Tronu Czaszek, przyglądając się swoim ziemiom i stawiając swoje siły przeciwko dowolnemu dogodnemu wrogowi, czy to są towarzyszami demonów, czy nierozsądnymi najeźdźcami, którzy starają się prowadzić skazaną na wojnę Władcy Bitwy. To królestwo niepodobne do żadnego innego. Burze szaleją nieustannie na szkarłatnym niebie, wysyłając podmuchy wichury, pozornie złożone z czystej wściekłości biczujące po równinach i górach. Te wściekłe wiatry wbijają się w samą ziemię i rozrywają wielkie kawałki kamienia i krwi zalanej ziemią, rzucając je gwałtownie z powrotem w setki mil w eksplozje surowego zniszczenia. Ze swojej strony ziemia walczy z brutalnym atakiem niebios. Trzęsienia ziemi wysyłają w górę dny stopionego mosiądzu, spalając chmury burzowe, tymczasowo kończąc ich gniew, dopóki wiatry nie zgromadzą się ponownie, aby rozpocząć swoje ataki. Nowe góry wybuchają w jednej chwili z płaskich lądów, niektóre zrzucają się w niebo jak gigantyczne żywe miecze, inne działają jak tarcze przed burzami.Rzeki wrzącej krwi przecinają piekielny krajobraz, dzieląc królestwo na terytoria, nad którymi rywalizują Krwiożercy . Przepływy krwi nie są wystarczające, aby podbite ziemie odpoczywały bezczynnie. Z głębi ziemi nowe rzeki przebijają się przez powierzchnię, dzieląc ziemie tak łatwo, jak topór otwiera nadęty brzuch leniwego biurokraty. Każdy szkarłatny strumień zasysa wszystko, co kiedyś zajmowało to miejsce, w tym wszelkie legiony demonów, które mogły tam maszerować. Podobnie jak w przypadku wojny z niebem, ziemia odwzajemnia się, popychając brzegi rzek, by zbliżyły się do siebie. Wulkany wyrzucające mosiądz wysyłają ciekły metal do rzek, odparowując krew w środku i uszczelniając rany płonącą furią. Każdy element królestwa bitwy nieustannie walczy o zatarcie innych. Każdy zachowuje się jak żywy sługa Khorne'a, chcąc udowodnić panu ziemi, że jest on najbardziej godny jego nagród. Odwiedzający to koszmarne królestwo z pewnością byłby oszalały, wiedząc, że każda skała, każda bryza i każda kropla wody powinna być wrogiem, chcącym go zabić z takim samym celem, pragnieniem i przemocą, jak liczne Demony Boga Krwi zamieszkującego ziemię. Być świadkiem rzezi królestwa Khorne, to wiedzieć, że konflikt to żywa, oddychająca rzecz, a nie tylko przekleństwo, które niepokoi światy ludzi, maszyn i Xenos. Chodzi o poznanie wiecznej prawdy, a tym samym poznanie rozpaczy. Na skraju krańca tej domeny leży pierścień wulkanów, które badacze profanum nazwali Szałem Khorna Osiągając setki mil w powietrze, odbijają swój gęsty czarny dym i stopiony mosiądz ku niebu, tworząc nieprzeniknioną granicę, której nie można zobaczyć ani nawigować. Wisi tam ciemność i popiół, złowieszczo oświetlone od spodu przez podmuchy ognia, które spopielają luźne szczątki wzdłuż boków wulkanów. W chmurach popiołu szaleją burze krwi. Czerwone błyskawice tańczą a grzmot pęka i toczy się, jak trzask bicza Krwiopijca, zagłuszanego przez odgłos kopyt tysiąca szarżujących Niszczycieli. Szczyty te stanowią bastion przeciwko najeźdźcom, ich toksyczny popiół i przypalony mosiądz wypływają wystarczająco, aby powstrzymać wszystko, oprócz najbardziej zdeterminowanych sił. Ci, którzy są aroganccy lub głupi, aby podjąć próbę przekroczenia granicy, napotykają więcej niż barierę gorąca i postrzępioną skałę. Skała i mosiądz Szału Khorna wznoszą się, by zmiażdżyć atakujących. Kawałki skały odrywają się od zbocza gór, stopiony mosiądz spływa do nich piekielnym pozorem żywej krwi. Tworzą się demony z kamienia i ciekłego metalu, zrodzone z wściekłości i buntu. Z bezmyślną furią i nieskażoną przemocą obijają się i przypalają wrogów. Po ich ponurym zadaniu opadają z powrotem w martwe stosy, czekając na wezwanie do reformy i obrony granic królestwa swojego mistrza. Forteca Demonów U podstawy wulkanów znajdują się kuźnie mniejszych Demonów. Podczas tych upalnych warsztatów powstaje broń wojenna. Wszystkie rodzaje toporów, mieczy, młotów i zbroi zostały stworzone, by zasilić wieczne wojny Boga Krwi. Tutaj również powstają komponenty Demonicznych Machin Khorna. Montaż tych ogromnych konstrukcji wojennych odbywa się gdzie indziej, ale trybiki, ostrza, obudowy i uzbrojenie mają swój początek tutaj, u podnóża Szału Khorna. Jest to niebezpieczne miejsce do zamieszkania, nawet według standardów reszty królestwa. W każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć wulkan, zalewając kuźnię stopionym mosiądzem. Khorne nie martwi się, jeśli kilka takich demonów zostanie spalonych w takich wypadkach; inni wstają z dołów krwi, aby zająć ich miejsce, a kuźnie trwają. Pomimo ryzyka Demony są w stanie skorzystać z niebezpieczeństw furii Khorna. Na równinach bitewnych prawie wyłącznie sługusi Khorna walczą i giną. Jednak na obrzeżach królestwa inni wojownicy giną w bolesnej, okropnej, krwawej śmierci. Używając narzędzi o diabelskim wyglądzie i obrzędów, których nawet najbardziej zdeprawowani Czarnoksiężnicy Chaosu nie ośmieliliby się podjąć, mistrzowie piekielnych kuźni zniewalają dusze śmiertelników, którzy ośmieliliby się zaatakować królestwo Krwi Boga i połączyć je z kowadłami Khorna. Udręczone krzyki tych tak wiecznie uwięzionych łączą się z dźwięczeniem i brzęczeniem każdego spadającego młota, który uderza w kuźnię. Kiedy rozgrzany do białości metal zostaje umieszczony na kowadle i wbity w formę, związana dusza odczuwa palące ciepło. Tak więc, gdy każda nowa broń lub element zbroi jest wytwarzany w Kuźni Demona, rodzi się z dźwięków wrogów Khorna cierpiących jego wieczny gniew. Rozpadlina Krwi Energia osnowy , surowiec Chaosu , nieustannie wiruje w królestwie wszystkich Immaterium. Jego prądy i wiry przesuwają się i meandrują przypadkowo, powodując mutację w samej krainie u wszystkich i wszystkiego, czego dotykają. W większości przypadków ta moc nie pozostaje długo w żadnym miejscu. Są jednak miejsca w zdradzieckich domenach Krwi Boga, w których moc Osnowy zbiera się i porusza. Kiedy tak się dzieje, wielkie kratery są często wycinane w piaskowanych równinach. Nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy powstanie tych dołów zajmuje chwile lub tysiąclecia, ponieważ w Królestwie Chaosu czas nie ma znaczenia. W końcu Burze Osnowy rozpadają się, czasem przenikając do dołów, które stworzyli. Kiedy tak się dzieje, Khorn nakazuje swoim sługom zintensyfikować wysiłki w celu pobrania krwi ze świata śmiertelników, stosując najbardziej gwałtowne, niszczycielskie metody, jakie mogą oni zastosować. Dusze, które giną podczas takiej kampanii, oddają swoją krew specjalnej, mrocznej sprawie. Ich szkarłatna esencja jest gromadzona w jamie, gdzie jest mieszana ze stopionym mosiądzem i miarą własnej morderczej żółci Khorna. Powstałe jezioro to nowa Rozpadlina Krwi. To z Rozpadlinie Krwi powstają nowe Demony Khorn. Krwiopijcy , Demony kuźni i wielu pomniejszych potworów stale wyłaniają się z Osnowy i przelewają krew z żółcią, gotowi wykonać rozkazy swego pana. Żołnierze, którzy wydostają się z tego dołu, będą naliczani od dnia ich stworzenia, aż do dnia, w którym zawiodą swojego mistrza w walce z żądaniem więcej krwi do uzupełnienia ich dołu. W końcu dół wysycha, ale bez wątpienia wkrótce po tym zaczyna się nowa burza, rozpoczynając cykl rozlewu krwi. Mosiężna Forteca thumb|300pxNa dalekim brzegu Jeziora Rzeźni ziemia jest zaśmiecona czaszkami, tak wielu, że nie można dotknąć jakiegokolwiek fundamentu pod nimi. Te kilometry czaszki rozciągają się od brzegu, aż oddali wznosi się wielka czarna chmura. To jest zewnętrzna ściana mosiężnej cytadeli Khorna. Na ścianie stoją Demony stróżów, z oczami tak ostrymi jak ich kły i miecze. Obserwują każdego intruza, gotowego bronić swojego mistrza do końca. W obrębie murów tysiące psów gończych patroluje podwórko czaszek, węsząc zapach krwi każdego, kto odważyłby się na wtargnięcie. Na niebie, latając między zewnętrznymi ścianami a wewnętrzną twierdzą, elitarni Krwiopijcy słuchają dźwięków inwazji na wietrze. Rzadko zdarza się, aby jakakolwiek siła zaatakowała Twierdzę Mosiężną, a jej strażnicy powstrzymywali wszystkich prócz najbardziej głupich lub odważnych rywali Khorna. Tron Czaszek w samym sercu mosiężnej cytadeli, Khorne czuwa nad wszystkimi swoimi sługami ze swojego miejca na Tronie Czaszek. Znajdujący się na szczycie góry z czaszek największych wojowników jak i wrogów, którzy byli godni na tyle, aby ich trofea zdobiły siedzisko Boga Krwi. Wśród niezliczonych czaszek można znaleźć nie tylko te należące do ludzi, ale i tysięcy gatunków jak Orkowie czy Tyranidzi, których wojownicy zaskarbili sobie uznanie Khorna. To właśnie z Tronu Czaszek Władca Wojny dowodzi swoimi legionami, by przyniosły wojnę w najodleglejsze zakątki galaktyki. Krwawe Legiony thumb|240pxKhorne pragnie jedynie rzezi a żeby ta mogła zaistnieć potrzebna jest armia, która będzie gotowa przeciwstawić się każdemu wrogowi. Istoty te nie potrzebują doświadczeń ani treningu by mogły skutecznie zabijać ponieważ od urodzenia wiedzą jakie jest ich przeznaczenie i do czego zostały stworzone. Istoty znane jako Demony Khorna są ucieleśnieniem krwiożerczej woli Boga Krwi i stanowią siłę jego dzikich legionów. Demoniczna armia jest bronią w rękach Khorna, która jest w stanie zaszlachtować każdego przeciwnika niczym jego właśnie ostrze, zbierając brutalne żniwo śmierci, krwi i czaszek. Spędzają całą wieczność na zamienianiu się w ostre jak brzytwa narzędzia śmiercionośnych doskonałości walcząc ze sobą nawzajem oraz armiami innych Bogów Chaosu kiedy mistrz ich potrzebuje.Krwawe hordy są wysyłane do miejsc gdzie granice miedzy Osnową a przestrzenią realną jest najsłabsza by zabijać całe światy, plamiąc gwiazdy krwią mieszkańców z całych systemów. Siły Demonów thumb|left|244pxArmie Khorna ruszają na wojny by gromadzić się w ich jedynej świątyni jaką jest pole bitwy gdzie kohorty Demonów maszerują ku nadchodzącej masakry z ostrzami gotowymi do walki. Syczący Krwiopijcy posuwają się za przesiąkniętymi krwią sztandarami przy których czuwają grupy spragnionych wojowników prześcigających się w zabijaniu i zbieraniu czaszek. Po bokach Krwiopijców krążą stada Mięsnych Ogarów a Rozdzieracze Dusz wyrzucają salwy ognia. thumb|166pxTymczasem ponad wyciem rogów wojennych, Demoniczni Książęta i Heroldowie Khorna ryczą w swoich oszalałych kohortach. Taka horda głodnych krwi diabłów dla zwykłego widza może być niczym więcej jak chaosem w swej najczystszej formie, są to jednak pozory gdyż Legionami Khorna panuje ścisła hierarchia, która obraca się w okół liczby osiem przy czym rolę głównodowodzących hordy pełnią Krwiopijcy z tym, że to Krwiopijec Nieskrępowanej Furii dowodzi całą armią czyli najpotężniejszy z tych Demonów Wyższych. Z kolejny każdy niższy Krwiopijec dowodzi ośmioma kohortami prowadzonymi przez Demoniczne Książęta. Każdy z tych pomniejszych władców dysponuje siłą Krwiopuszczy, Mięsnych Ogarów oraz innych pomniejszych Demonów stanowiących rdzeń legionów Khorna. Potęga Boga Krwi jest przerażająco ogromna a jego słudzy praktycznie nieprzeliczeni. Wszystkie kohorty Demonów posiadają nazwę, która odzwierciedla mocne strony, osiągnięcia lub cechy danej grupy. * thumb|left|172pxDemoniczny Książę -''' Niegdyś żywe istoty, które zamieszkiwały wszechświat materialny. Te odważne dusze chcą się ofiarować w służbie Krwawemu Bogu w zamian na niezrównaną siłę i nieograniczoną moc. Choć droga ta jest niepewna i każdy krok może być tym ostatnim, gdyż służba kapryśnemu Bogu jest obarczona ciągłymi zagrożeniami. Wielu nie jest w stanie podołać oczekiwaniom Khorna i kończą najczęściej jako Pomioty Chaosu. Są jednak rzadkie przypadki kiedy to wojownik po zwycięstwie w tysiącu bitew i przelaniu oceanów krwi przykuwa uwagę Władcy Czaszek. W nagrodę za swoje oddanie, wojownik zostaje przesiąknięty energią Khorna i wyniesiony do rangi Demonicznego Księcia. Khorne wobec tych Demonów jest niezwykle przychylny, ponieważ zdołały udowodnić mu swoje oddanie i już jako nieśmiertelne istoty nie zawahają się zrobić tego ponownie. * 'thumb|158pxKrwiopijca -' Heroldowie Khorna, najpotężniejszy i najstraszniejsi z Demonów Krwawego Boga, którzy w pojedynkę są w stanie pokonać armię zbierając stosy czaszek dla swojego pana. Każdy Krwiopicja był pomniejszym Demonem, którzy stali się faworytami Khorna za ich szczególne zabójstwa i walkę w niekończących się bitwach. Demony te zostały wybrane by stać się czymś więcej i poprowadzić Legiony swoich mniejszych pobratymców ku wojnie i rozlewowi krwi. Krwiopijcy szukają najbrutalniejszych sposobów w jakich można zabić przeciwnika by napełnić rzeki krwią wrogów Khorna i nie spoczną puki ich dzieło nie zostanie dokonane. * 'thumb|left|102pxKrwiopuszcze -' Najliczniejsze w śród demonicznych zastępów Khorna. Humanoidalne Demony, które stanowią główną siłę armii krwi, jadły serca tysięcy wojownikó z tysięcy światów. Krwiopuszcze przeciągają swoje ostrza przez szyje i wnętrzności ofiar. Gdziekolwiek znajdą się te Demony krew płynie nieprzerwanie a bezgłowe zwłoki układają się na mokrej ziemi jak drzewa po ogromnej burzy. Tylko najbardziej wykwalifikowani wojownicy mają szanse na przetrwanie walki z Krwiopuszczami. * 'thumb|92pxOpętani -' Połączenie śmiertelnika i demona, który przy pomocy plugawych rytuałów wstąpił w ciało żywej istoty by ku najwyższemu poświęceniu dla Khorna istota z Osnowy mogła użyć jego ciała, aby przynieść rzeź swoim wrogom. Ciała Opętanego jest kontrolowane przez Demona i może kształtować je według własnej woli, tworząc kolce i szpony, aby lepiej dokonywać mordu co samo w sobie wywołuje ogromny ból dla śmiertelnika, lecz ten jest gotów ponieść tą ofiarą, aby jak najlepiej służyć masakrze oraz Panu Krwi. * 'thumb|left|184pxMięsne Ogary -' Wrogów Khora jest wielu i nie wszyscy mają odwagę, by stanąć w bitwie przeciwko jego sługom. Strach jaki wywołują rządne krwi Demony sprawia, że wielu próbuje uciec jak najdalej od nadchodzącej śmierci nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tym sposobem, że ta i tak ich dopadnie. Uciekinierzy rozwścieczają Khrona bardziej niż wszystko inne więc ten wypuszcza stada bestii myśliwskich, które tropią i ścigają uciekające ofiary puki te nie zostaną utopione w swej własnej krwi. * 'thumb|170pxNiszczyciele -' Ucieleśnienie siły i wytrwałości bestii, Niszczyciele to najmniejsze ze Demonicznych Machin swoją budową przypominające rozwścieczonego byka. Te metaliczne bestie są budowane w królestwie Khora z mosiądzu i żelaza wydobytego z dna rzek krwi a wewnątrz niego zostaje zamknięta demoniczna esencja, która rozpala gniew we wnętrzu metalicznej bestii. Powołany w ten sposób Niszczyciel będzie szukał wrogów, których może zabić i kiedy tego dokona w rykach furii szarżuje na swoje ofiary, aby zmiażdżyć je pod swoim ciężkim cielskiem. Niszczyciele bardzo często pełnią role wierzchowców dla Krwiopuszczy a nawet i dla Krwiopijców. Wyznawcy Khorna thumb|left|280pxKulty Boga Khorna przybierają wiele form a jego wyznawcy służą mu z wielu powodów. Już prymitywne kultury podążały za Khornem od czasu gdy po raz pierwszy były w stanie polować na zwierzęta i prowadzić wojny z sąsiadami. Wielu nie jest nawet świadomych, że czczony przez nich bogiem jest Krwawy Bóg we własnej osobie. Niektórzy nawet nie uznają go za boga dla nich jest siłą natury, którą należy uspokoić lub przekonać. Ludzie nie są osamotnieni w podążaniu tą przesiąkniętą ścieżką, ponieważ każdy gatunek może służyć celowi Pana Czaszek. Oni muszą jedynie oddać krew i czaszki swojemu panu, aby otrzymać jego siłę w ciele i gniew w sercach. Nawet głęboko w przestrzeni Imperialnej są tacy, którzy nieświadomie zwrócili się ku Khornowi. Na światach ulach gangi walczą ze sobą o terytorium i zapasy. Wojownicy tych gangów mogą prosić o prowadzenie ich ostrza prze gardło przeciwnika. Modląc się o pomoc w morderstwie przyciągają uwagę Khorna nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ostatecznie służą Bogu Czaszek myśląc, że składają ofiarę swoim bóstwom. W oczach Władcy Czaszek wszyscy śmiertelnicy są równi i nawet przedstawiciele najniższych klas społecznych mogą ubiegać się o błogosławieństwo Khorna i oddając mu swoje dusze, aby obdarzeni siłą i odwagą mogli zabić swoich wrogów a nawet i znienawidzonych władców, którzy przez lata ich zniewalali. Dla wielu także wojna jest obowiązkiem, wykonywanym w służbie wyższych przyczyn, jednak znajdą się też tacy dla których wojna nie potrzebuje uzasadnienia, ważne by była długa i krwawa. To właśnie ci wojownicy, którzy biorą u dział w bitwie proszą Khorna o część swej bezgranicznej furii spłacając swój dług w postaci rozlewu krwi. Generałowie armii śmiertelników starają się pokazać, że Bóg krwi jest z nimi a z jego bogostawieństwem są w stanie rzucić galaktykę na kolana. thumb|left|274pxDla wyznawców Krwawego Boga ich pan jest mocą Chaosu, która raz uwolniona jest w stanie w napadzie dzikiej furii zniszczyć wszystko w zasięgu ręki i tego samego oczekuje od swoich sług. Zwolennicy Khorna to najbardziej okrutni wojownicy we wszechświecie. Niektórzy usprawiedliwiają swoje okrucieństwo honorem lub dumą, ale najbardziej fanatyczni i oddani z nich wiedzą, że liczy się jedynie rzeź. Khorne nie potrzebuje miodowych obietnic ani zawiłych planów, aby przyciągnąć śmiertelników do swojego królestwa gdyż ci sami do niego ginął całymi zastępami poprzez napawanie się wojną i krwią wrogów spływającą po ich broni oraz ciele. Władca Krwi patrzy przychylnie na tych, którzy zabijajął wszystkich, nawet bezbronnych i swoich towarzyszy co pokazuje, że rozumieją większą prawdę: Khorne domaga się śmierci, zniszczenia, chaosu i działań wojennych a także towarzyszącym im masakrom, ponieważ nie dba o to skąd płynie krew ważne by płynęła nieustannie. Pomimo, że rzeźnicy Khorna istnieją w całej galaktyce to ich liczba nieustannie się zmienia, przeważnie dla tego, że Khorne oferuje część swojej mocy w zamian za ciągłe zaangażowanie w aktach przemocy i wściekłości podczas wiecznych wojen, gdzie jedyną przerwą od rzezi jest zebranie sił, żeby zaatakować ponownie. Z tego względu najbardziej wierzący bez opamiętania rzucają się na największych przeciwników co przeważnie kończy się śmiercią fanatyka, ale dla nich jest to i tak mała cena za wysłanie swej duszy w objęcia Khorna. Dla fanatyków Rzezi konflikt trwa wiecznie gdy jednak zabraknie wrogów do zabicia wyznawcy będą równie chętnie zabijać siebie nawzajem puki nie znajdą godnego przeciwnika, który ponownie ich połącze by w szale dokonać masakry ku chwale Władcy Czaszek. Krwawe Kulty thumb|228pxJeden człowiek napędzany furią może zabić garstkę ludzi nim sam upadnie, ale gdy setki lub tysiące takich osób gromadzą się w jednym miejscu są w stanie wywołać w mieście, planecie a nawet i całym systemie strach, stając się świadkiem ataku armii czcicieli Khorna, którzy przybyli w jednym celu: zbierać czaszki i przelewać krew dla swojego mistrza. Kulty oddane Khornowi powstają w całej galaktyce a najczęściej w Imperium Człowieka gromadząc w okół siebie podobnie myślące jednostki. Kulty ukrywają się przed wzrokiem władz Imperium w tunelach pod zatłoczonymi ulicami, knując morderstwa i rozlew krwi w imieniu Khorna, które nie mogą narzekać na brak członków biorąc pod uwagę fakt jak okrutna jest natura wielu Imperialnych Światów, jednak społeczeństwo ledwo zauważa gwałtowny wzrost przestępczości oraz osób zaginionych pozwalając by krwawe kulty mogły niezauważenie rosnąć w siłę. Członkowie tych kultów mają wiele powodów dołączenia do tych sekt. Jedni byli świadkami jak ich przyjaciel ginie, a inni widzieli jak ich rodziny są katowane na śmierć przez Adeptus Arbites, również znajdą się i tacy, którzy traktują zabijanie jako sport, ponieważ uwielbiają odgłosy gruchotanych kości. Niezależnie od powodów wszystkie te osoby są połączone wspólnym pragnieniem. Chcą zabijać, oferując krew i czaszki w zamian za władzę i możliwość dokonania zemsty. Kulty będą rosnąć w ukryciu czekając na możliwość do ujawnienia się by zalać miasta znienawidzonego Imperium krwią jej mieszkańców, mając nadzieje, że ich działanie przyciągnie uwagę innych sług Khorna rozpoczynając wojnę na ogromną skalę, aby ta mogła nasycić Krwawego Boga. Gdy jednak jego uczucie sytości minie Khorne ryczy wściekłością i popycha swoich zwolenników do przegrupowania się i przygotowania do ataku na kolejny cel. Znane Krwawe Kulty * 'Pakt Krwi -' Największy znany kult Khorna będący najbardziej zdyscyplinowaną organizacją oddaną Krwawemu Bogu. Kult liczy około miliona członków i jego aktywność jest zlokalizowana na światach Sabbat, gdzie Pakt rozszerza swoje wpływy w tym rejonie i skutecznie broni się przed atakami Imperium. Pakt Krwi dzięki swojej organizacji zdołał zdominować lokalne kulty Khorna i utrzymał swoją pozycję dominującej siły w systemie, która nie była w stanie ugiąć się nawet prze Imperialną Krucjatą. * [[Synowie Rzezi|S'''ynowie Rzezi]]' -' Kult Khorna, który toczył ciężkie boje z kultami pozostałych Bogów Chaosu a w szczególności z Gwardią Śmierci mającej za patrona Władcę Plag Nurgla. Pomimo wytrwałości i furii z jaką walczyli wyznawców Khorna rzucając się w szarży na wrogie oddziały zostali pokonani przez Roznosicieli Zarazy. Jednakże ich poświęcenie nie poszło na marne gdyż przelana przez nich krew zarówno wroga jak ich samych sprawiła, że do rzeczywistości przedostały się Demony Khorna dokonując masakry na Gwardii Śmierci. * Ukryte Serce -''' Kult Krwawego Boga, dowodzony przez Amela Sanxa, działający na rolniczym świecie Hasarn w Imperium. Kult był znany z tego, że nie uważał Khorna jako Boga Wojny a raczej ducha związanego z porami roku na planecie. Kult został zniszczony przez Imperium. Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu thumb|206pxAdeptus Astartes są postrzegani przez całe Imperium jako nieustraszeni obrońcy ludzkości, którzy walczą za Imperatora i jego lud. Obraz ten jest jednak złudny a rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna. Największe dzieło Imperatora jakim są Kosmiczni Marines to przede wszystkim nie znający strachu i litości wojownicy, którzy przez setki a nawet tysiące lat walczą z największymi zagrożeniami jakie widziała galaktyka oraz byli świadkami okropieństw, które niejednego człowieka pozbawiły by zdrowych zmysłów, lecz plama na historii Imperium jaką była Herezja Horusa pokazuje, że nawet najwięksi z wojowników mają swoje granice. Zbierając w sobie gorycz porażek, poległych braci, zazdrości, braku wdzięczności lub przez konflikt z władzami, Zakon może powoli zatracać się w swoim okrucieństwie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że stają się coraz bardziej podatni na wpływ Boga Krwi. thumb|left|228pxGdy czara wściekłości zostaje przelana Zakon zrzuca kajdany posłuszeństwa Imperium porzucając dawne przysięgi, aby poświęcić się w przelewaniu krwi dla Khorna uznając, że jego przychylność jest największą nagrodą jaką może zaoferować galaktyka. Berserkerzy Khorna rzucają się na wroga z maniakalną furią i szaleństwem na każdego wroga bez względu na swoje szanse oraz możliwość przetrwania, aby przelać krew. Fanatyczne oddanie i maniakalna żądza krwi w połączeniu z genetycznie zmodyfikowaną siłą, odpornością i brakiem strachu doprowadza tych renegackich Marines do granic wytrzymałości co sprawia, że są nie tylko niebezpieczni, ale i przerażający. Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Khorna przemierza przestrzeń w celu sprowadzenia rzezi na każdego kogo napotkają jednak gdy w pobliżu nie ma ewentualnych wrogów dawni bracia broni mogą zwrócić się przeciwko sobie gdyż lepsze jest zabicie towarzysza niż poczucie stali z jego broni w swoich wnętrznościach. Znane Bandy Marines Khorna thumb|123px * Pożeracze Światów - Jeden z oryginalnych Legionów Kosmicznych Marines, który na czele ze swoim Prymarchą Angronem poparł stronę Mistrza Wojny w czasie Herezji Horusa oraz jako pierwsi Kosmiczni Marines powierzyli swój los w ręce Boga Krwi Khorna. Po porażce podczas rebelii Legion zdrajców wyruszył do Oka Grozy dzieląc się na pomniejsze bandy nieustannie walczące o dominację jak i rzeź. Choć rozbity i podzielony Legion Pożeraczy Światów łączy się jak kiedyś w momentach w których ich pan swoim rykiem wściekłości wzywa wszystkich swoich wyznawców, aby wypełnić oceany krwią. thumb|left|120px * '''Zapszysiężona Czaszka'' ''-'' Banda wyznawców Khorna. Ta niezwykle liczna banda wielbi samego kata Khorna Zbieracza Czaszek, który prowadzi osobistą armię znaną jako Kohorta Krwi, która liczona jest w tysiącach Demonów. Z tego względu Zaprzysiężona Czaszka stara się upodobnić do swojego autorytetu poprzez ogromną liczbę członków bandy. thumb|124px * 'Bezczelne Bestie ''-''' Zdradziedzcy Marines Khorna, która niegdyś była lojalnym Zakonem obrońców ludzkości broniącym Imperium przed jego wrogami. Podczas jednej z bitew w której to Zakon został zmuszony użyć krwawych rytuałów, aby pokonać swoich przeciwników co zasiało ziarno Khorna w ich duszach. Od tamtej pory banda nieustanie szuka nowych wrogów, którzy będą idealną ofiarą dla Khorna. thumb|left|124px * 'Żniwo -'' Banda Khorna, która w przeciwieństwie do sobie podobnych skupia się na obronie a nie krwiożerczym ataku co jest ewenementem wśród sił Krwawego Boga. Zamiast bezmyślnie atakować każdego napotkanego przeciwnika Żniwa starannie wybierają swoje cele, aby jak najszybciej można byłoby przyzwać Demony Khorna z Osnowy pozwalając im na dokończenie dzieła zniszczenia. thumb|124px * 'Osiem Blizn ''- Banda Khorna posiadająca w swoich szeregach zarówno Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu jak i demony, które aby dołączyć do bandy muszą wykazać się swoimi umiejętnościami w walce. Banda jest przewodzona przez Krwiopijcę Khorna Gha'Khakharaxa, który decyduje czy dani nowicjusze zostaną pełnoprawnymi członkami Ośmiu Blizn. ''thumb|left|118px * Zakrwawieni -''' Renegaci z tej bandy są największym zagrożeniem nie dla śmiertelników, ale dla wyznawców innych Bogów Chaosu. Zakrwawieni uznają wszystkich wyznawców rodzeństwa Khorna jako bluźnierców, którzy zboczyli z prawdziwej ścieżki. Przemierzają Osnowę i przestrzeń realną w celu unicestwienia każdego sługę Chaosu nie będącego wyznawcą Khorna. thumb|134px * 'Rzeźnicy -'' ''Nieznana banda Kosmicznych Marines, która poprowadziła krwawą ścieżkę przez światy Imperium doszczętnie je niszcząc a także wsparcie kultu Khorna podczas buntu imperialnego świata. Banda znana jest z rytuałów polegającego na obcięciu wszystkich ich ofiarom głów i układaniu ich w stosy, aby podkreślić swoje oddanie Władc Czaszek. ''thumb|left|119px * Zbieracze Czaszek -' Banda wywodząca się od Pożeraczy Światów. Znana z uczestnictwa podczas oblężenia Vraks kiedy to Zbieracze Czaszek wchłonęli pomniejsze bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu i stali się dominującą grupą wyznawców Khorna wśród obrońców planety. thumb 'Krwawi Apostołowie -''' Banda wyznawców Khorna, która jest zdradziecką kompanią będącą niegdyś częścią Zakonu Wilków Cesarza. Banda liczy około stu Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu i dokonała ataku na kilka światów Imperium w Segmentum Obscurus, co ma być pokutę wobec Khorna za zabicie jego proroka''.'' * 'thumb|left|122pxGniew -' Banda Khorna składająca się z Bersekeró, Opętanych oraz Demonów, która swoją krwiożerczą naturą i brutalnością przyćmiewa większość band posięconych Panu Bitwy. W trakcie walki Gniew nie tylko zabija swoich przeciwników, ale ich dosłownie rozszarpuje. Gdy opada bitewny pył a członkowie Gniewu odchodzą szukać nowej ofiary, na polu walki pozostają jedynie zmasakrowane zwłoki i stosy głów. *thumbKrwawi Rycerze -''' Niezwykle tajemnicza banda Chaosu o której niewiele wiadomo, prócz tego że są wyznawcami Krwawego Boga. Krwawi Rycerze spustoszyli kilka Imperialnych światów wybijając na nich niemal całą populację. Dalsze losy bandy nie są znane. Czempioni Khorna thumb|225pxCzempioni Khorna - Pośród wszelakich fanatyków i Berserkerów znajdą się również tacy, którzy są tak bezlitośni i bezkompromisowi, że nie spoczną puki nie wydrą ostatniej kropli krwi z każdego świata, na którym przyjdzie im walczyć. To są wojownicy, których Khorne nagradza najbardziej. Dusze, które nie tylko zobowiązują się do służby, ale ich siła i umiejętność w bycia bezlitosnym i niezachwianym sprawia, że są idealnym narzędziem wojny. Ci czempioni często kontrolują innych wyznawców prowadząc ich do najcięższych starć wychodząc z nich zwycięsko. Jeśli ów wojownik dowiedzie swojej wartości zbierając wystarczająco dużo czaszek swemu panu może od niego otrzymać najwyższą nagrodę, zostając przekształconym w Demonicznego Księcia. Ceną za tą potęgę jest dusza wyniesionego wojownika a także bezgraniczna lojalność na wieki. Khorne z chęcią przyznaje tą nagrodę duszom, które okażą się znacznie cenniejsze niż dusze tysięcy wyznawców. Jest to jedna z niewielu umów, w której wszystkie strony wygrywają. Lordowie i Czempioni Khorna są mistrzami szaleństwa, któremu żaden przeciwnik nie może się oprzeć. Pod każdym względem Czempion jest awatarem gniewu Khorna, bronią oraz ryczącymi ustami przynoszącymi jego gwałtowne wyznanie. Każdy Lord Krwawego Boga rządzi swoimi bandami żelazną ręką prowadząc swoich zwolenników na sam kraniec galaktyki i miażdżąc każdego wroga, który stanie mu na drodze bez względu na to jak potężny może być i nigdy nie ustąpi pole w bitwie. Znani Czempioni 'Angron -' Jeden z największych rzeźników jakich widziała galaktyka. Angron jest jednym z dwudziestu synów Imperatora Ludzkości, dowodzącym Legionem Pożeraczy Światów, który utopił we krwi wiele światów, miażdżąc przy tym wszelki opór. Kierowany nienawiścią do swojego ojca oraz jego Imperium Angron dołączył do zdrajców walcząc już nie o zjednoczenie rasy ludzkiej pod jednym sztandarem, ale o zniszczenie marzenia Imperatora. Podczas tej herezji w zamian za wściekłość Prymarchy oraz przelane oceany krwi zaowocowały przemianą Angrona w Demonicznego Księcia Khorna. Od tamtej pory Angron prowadzi nieustanne boje w Oku Grozy jako najpotężniejszy Herold Khorna. 'Kharn Zdrajca -' Najpotężniejszy śmiertelny wojownik Khorna. Niegdyś waleczny Astartes z Legionu Pożeraczy Światów, teraz rządny krwi i bezlitosnej walki Berserker, którzy przewodzi swoją bandą jemu pododnym walcząc z każdy, przeciwnikiem jakiego napotka. Dla Kharna nie istnieją przyjaciele ani towarzysze, są tylko ci, którzy pomagają w rzezi i nie zawaha się zabijać tych, którzy nie robią tego wystarczająco dobrze. 'Doombred -' Najstarszy znany Demoniczny Książe w służbie u Krawego Boga. Nie jest znane prawidziwie imię Doombreda, ale wiadomo że był człowiekiem, który przez dokonany mord na ogromną skalę został zauważony przez jeszcze młodeko Khorna, który uczynił go swoim pierwszym heroldem. Demoniczny Książe nosi płaszcz z czaszek Astartse i mówi się ,że jest w stanie pokonać Prymarchę. 'Roghax Bloodhand -' Czempion Khorna będący Lordem bandy Pożeraczy Światów. Roghax przysiągł, że zbierze w ofierze dla swego pana czaszkę od wszystkich wojowniczych gatunków w galaktyce. Wszystko zmieniło się z nadejściem Tyranidów, których czaszki byłyby idealnym trofeum. Udał się więc do rejonu Imperium, które było pożerane przez Flotę Rój Kraken i zebrał wiele czaszek tych Xenos. Dary Khorna Rytuały i Psionika Źródła *Black Crusade : Thome of Blood str. 6-25 *Black Crusade : Core Rulebook str. 14, 30 *Kodeks : Khorne Daemonkin (edycja 7) str 6- 30, 38 *Kodeks : Demony Chaosu (edycja 8) str. 28 - 34 *''Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4 ed.- str. 9, 36'' *''Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6 ed.- str. 30, 31, 44, 59'' *''Codex: Chaos Daemons 4 ed.'' Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bogowie Chaosu Kategoria:Khorne Kategoria:W BUDOWIE